


StarStruck

by shezzalovesmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzalovesmolly/pseuds/shezzalovesmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a famous movie star and Molly Hooper isn't really a fan. What happens when they cross each other's paths? A sherlolly au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That Boy ?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first sherlolly fanfic.. I hope you all like it.. A sherlolly au where Sherlock is a movie star and Molly is not really a fan. What happens when they cross each other's paths?
> 
> Also thanks to my lovely beta Juni ,sherlolly-ship on tumblr( sorry i dont know ur username on ;)) for telling me this was not a crap idea.
> 
> Title: Song Who's That Boy By Demi Lovato
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to ACD, Moftiss and BBC.

_**Now I don't know who you are** _   
_**But you look like a star** _   
_**And everybody here be thinkin'** _   
_**Who's that boy?** _   
_**Wanna take you home** _   
_**And get you all alone** _   
_**And everybody here is thinkin'** _   
_**Who's that boy?** _   
  
_**Oh, he got me** _   
_**No, I've never seen,** _   
_**No one like him** _   
_**Damn, he's everything** _   
_**Girls, they want him** _   
_**Guys, they wanna be** _   
_**Who's that boy, who's that boy** _

* * *

 

Molly Hooper was not a meek, submissive and timid girl as many people would agree. She too had a _backbone_. Atleast that's what she liked to believe. Okay, maybe she was sweet and polite, always helping people, but that didn't mean that anyone could throw a big old tantrum at her and walk away with it. No. That certainly did not happen. Those were the times when _'Molly with a backbone'_ would come at the surface. No one messes with the Hooper's and especially not when they are on a holiday.

Yes, the reason why Molly's train of thought was venturing towards this murderous direction, all the while shooting daggers at the receptionist, was that due to some _stupid rich spoilt brat_ , Molly and her two best friends, Aria and Aishwarya, had to wait for an extra hour at the hotel lobby despite having confirmed room reservations. Apparently, a movie star, sorry... a _**ridiculously famous movie star**_ , in the words of the dim-witted receptionist, had shown up at the last moment for a conference due to which some last minute changes had to be done in the room allotment.

_'' What a perfect way start of her holiday that she had been waiting for for months. It couldn't get any better."_ she murmured sarcastically.

After waiting for an hour which felt more like an eternity, they were given the keys to their rooms. Molly crashed down on the queen-sized bed as soon as she entered. Afterall, the journey all the way from London to Switzerland had been tiring. She was tempted to go out and enjoy the lush green gardens and the snow covered mountains as soon as possible, but at the moment nothing could override the idea of sleep in her mind. And sleep she did.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes hated many things, or to say that there were only a few things which Sherlock enjoyed would be more appropriate. But what Sherlock hated the most was attending conferences. _" I mean come on... One does not become as successful an actor as me without knowing how to act and what type of cinema people like. I don't need any conferences for that."_ He would _complain... say_ to John, his manager and his best friend. Though Sherlock would never admit the latter part out loud. But John knew... He always knew what was going on in that funny little head of the great Sherlock Holmes, _the sexiest movie star in the industry_. So, quite obviously he also knew how to pull Sherlock's strings and this is how Sherlock Holmes found himself and his friend John Watson in the lobby of this hotel in Zurich where the all too _boring_ conference was to take place for the entire week.

They took their keys from the reception and hurried to their rooms, escaping the crowd of fans who were squealing and howling his name. Sherlock loved his fans, afterall they were the ones he attributed his success to. Yes, Sherlock was too proud but he never really denied his fans. But in times like these an exception had to be made. He didn't want to cause any further trouble to the hotel staff who were already having a hard time controlling the mob.

* * *

_Beep.. Beep.._

Molly woke up with a jerk and prepared herself to run out of her room as she heard the fire alarm blaring. _Wait... FIRE ALARM.?_

_" Its just the fucking telephone Molly ! "_ With that Molly threw her head on her pillow once again, pulling the duvet over her head. But the stupid thing didn't seem to stop. Groaning, Molly curled onto her side and put the phone on the side table on speaker.

_" Finally Molls "_ , came Aria's voice. _" Are you planning to sleep for the rest of the trip."_ Aish chimed in. _" We have some amazing news. Now get up and open your door, we are coming to your room."_

_They both sounded a bit too excited, it had to be something big_. Molly mused. This was enough to fully wake her up from her sleep and she made her way to the door of her room. She let a bit too ecstatic Aria and Aish in, who all but ran into the room and started blabbering together and Molly couldn't make out a single word.

_" One at a time! "_ Molly shouted in order to draw their attention. Aria spoke up first, _" Molls, the movie star the receptionist was talking about this afternoon, we just got to know who he is."_

_This was getting interesting_ , thought Molly as she grew eager to know who he was. Yes, she had been angry at the man at first, but who wouldn't be after travelling for three hours and then getting to know that they had to wait an hour more before they could finally rest. This would make any person mad. But a movie star in the same hotel as theirs wasn't really a bad thing at all. _Excellent in fact,_ mused Molly or rather the fangirl in her. Afterall, she always liked movies and hence she chose to work as a ...

_**" Sherlock Holmes ! ".**_ Both Aria and Aish screamed grinning ear to ear interrupting Molly's train of thought. Molly stood silent.

But she didn't look pleased.

_**Remember when I said this holiday couldn't get any better... I take my words back as this holiday just became my worst and it hasn't even started yet !** _

* * *

 


	2. A Study In Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is, the second chapter. Thank u so much for all ur kudos. I hope I am able to keep ur interest in this story. Thanks to my beta Sherlollyship for always reading my chapters and telling me they aren't utter nonsense. I love you.. ;) Without further ado.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except ofcourse Aria and Aish. They all belong to ACD, Moftiss nd BBC.

* * *

People might think Molly was overreacting. After all, how did Sherlock Holmes have anything to do with ruining her holiday? It was not as if she knew him or had ever met him. The answer to this was currently playing out in front of her. Aria and Aish were currently talking non-stop about how, if they come across Sherlock, they would ask him to let them run their fingers through his _soft dark curls_ , what his eyes looked like _UP CLOSE_ and then what if they came across him shirtless.

_" I am sure I would pass out if I ever did,"_ sighed Aria. _As if it was ever going to happen!_

_" Really now? and would any of you care to tell me exactly why he would roam around shirtless in the hotel lobby..! Use your brains."_ Molly snapped out through gritted teeth.

_" A girl can dream."_ Aria went on, _" Oh my god Aish! I can't remember if I packed my tee, which has, **I AM SHERLOCKED** printed on it. It´s my dream to have him sign it!"_

_" Why are you two so hung up on this guy?"_

_" This guy...! "_ , both Aria and Aish spat out.

_" Molls, we are talking about Sherlock Holmes here, the sexiest movie star in the world and you call him this guy? "_ said Aish snorting with disbelief.

_"Oh please Molls, why are you so judgmental about him? You haven't even watched a single movie of his. If you only knew what an amazing actor he is."_ Aria continued. _"Why do you hate him so much?"_

_Why indeed.._ Honestly, Molly herself didn't know why she was so repulsed by him. She frowned at the mere mention of his name. I guess sometimes you just hate people without reason. Perhaps it was the constant fangirling she had to go through whenever she was with Aria and Aish. One mention of Sherlock Holmes and both of them could go on and on about just how stupefying his eyes were for hours on end. This being the very reason she refused to go watch any of his movies with them. Maybe she hated the way she was forgotten by her friends when the great Sherlock Holmes was being discussed. After all, Molly had always doubted her self-importance. This, plus the never-ending articles in the newspapers and magazines about his alleged link-ups and rumors regarding his affairs had caused this _hatred_. Not one, not a single co-star of his was left with whom he wasn't linked up, _Irene Adler_ , being his latest. How could such a man be regarded as so amazing when he had broken the hearts of so many, who, despite of acting in so many romantic films, still seemed unfamiliar with the concept of love.

And yet there were thousands of girls who swooned over him and would even jump off a building for him. But Molly was not so stupid as to fall for this insensitive and inhumane... _human.?!_

And she certainly wasn't going to let her holiday get ruined because of him. After all, what were the chances of them bumping into each other in this huge hotel? _Close to zero_. And with this renewed enthusiasm Molly knew exactly what she needed to do to get her two friends' minds off the superstar.

_" I think you´re right. Maybe I never really gave him a proper chance and in retrospect, he can't be as famous a star he is today without any talent. So, what do you want to do? We could follow him around the hotel, though I thought Aish you really wanted to go to Jungfraujoch. But we can surely cancel that out."_ Molly said, keeping her expression as sincere as she could master.

_"NO!"_ Aish cried out. _"There will be no change of plans. He will be busy with the conference during the day anyway. There is hardly any chance of catching a glimpse of him, let alone meet him. We will follow him at night, but for now Jungfraujoch here we come."_

_"As you say."_ replied Molly, trying very hard to hide her smug grin. Reverse psychology always worked when it came to her two irritatingly adorable best friends.

* * *

_At 11:00 pm.._

_BORING.. BORING.. BORING !_

It was as if Sherlock had reached the epitome of getting bored as he sat sulking in his seat in the conference hall. He had to get out of here. But John.. Ofcourse, he can probably make up an excuse.

_" I'm just going to freshen up for a bit."_ he said to John, who opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and simply hummed in approval. Handling Sherlock when he was bored was quite a task, even for John. A few more minutes and he could have created quite a scene. It was better for him to go. _But does that idiot really think he can fool me with **'freshen up a bit'** Seriously! What a git._

Excusing himself, Sherlock made his way out into the hall and started moving towards the elevators when he spotted a fleet of reporters at the end of the corridor from the corner of his eye. _Not now_. He was really not in a mood to answer their silly, stupid questions and certainly not in a mood to talk about his _oh so amazing_ relationship with Irene Adler. Turning the collars of his belstaff up, he hastily tried the doorknobs of a few nearby rooms and thanked some deity he did not believe in when one of the rooms gave way and he managed to get inside the room without being noticed.

He took a sigh of relief and found himself in a dimly lit room. _Maybe no one was inside after all._

* * *

Molly was enjoying a hot and comfortable bath after a really tiring day. Their first day out of the hotel had simply been amazing. The trip to Jungfraujoch was one she would remember for the rest of her life. Molly had seen snow in London, of course, but there was something so different and enchanting about the snow covered mountains of Switzerland. Molly had never found herself so at peace. Aish had practically been bouncing all the time, filled to the brim with excitement. She was a non-resident Indian, born in India and brought up in London and had stayed there since then. She was a fan of Bollywood movies and was practically more excited about the Bollywood themed restaurant at the top rather than the highest railway station in the world. Molly was recalling her wonderful day when she heard the door to her room open and close. She had left it open for Aria and Aish who were just about to pop by after their _Sherlock Hunt. Maybe they were back._

Molly reluctantly got up and wrapped a towel around her body and let her damp hair fall down upon her shoulders, _it was just Aria and Aish after all._ She made her way to the hallway to the door and visibly froze at the sight of a tall man leaning at her door and panting. As she was about to scream for help, the man lunged forward and put a large hand over her mouth, muffling the sounds she made. It was then Molly realized how close he had moved and visibly gaped at the _oh so familiar face_ , the blue-green eyes like oceans, the soft dark curls, the alabaster complexion, merely inches away from her face.

_**It was Sherlock Holmes!** _

_**Apparently running into each other in the hotel lobby had zero chances but bumping into him in her room was 100% happening.** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do u guys think..liked it, hated it... Please tell me.. I really luv ur reviews.. They encourage me to write more.. And please tell what do u think about their first meeting? This really gave me a hard time. I had so many ideas for it but this was something i had to write. Thanks for reading.
> 
> \- Kanika xx


	3. Love At First Fight ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I m on a roll arn't I. Well I'm sure to your displeasure this was coz these chapters were all pre written nd betaed so sadly the updates will be slower now but I am done wid the nxt chapter and have sent it to my beta so the next chapter will be up soon. From the next chapter it will become clear in which direction this is headed. You didn't think the story revolved just around the holiday ryt? This chapter gave me a hard time as I had very mixed thoughts regarding Molly's reaction. This is what turned out. Do tell me what you think and thanks a ton for all the comments and kudos, they really make my day.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Juni (sherlolly-ship) for beta-ing dis story even wen her exams are going on. I really love you.
> 
> Disclaimer: i still own nothing. Everything belongs to ACD, Moftiss and BBC.

_**Molly's POV** _

Molly didn't know what was happening to her. She was in a trance. It was like a magic spell had overcome her, _them,_ as they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. She felt like she was drowning in his _beautiful ocean-like blue green eyes. And she didn't mind one bit._

_Why would anyone mind?_ His eyes were just so perfectly filled with a paramount beauty. _Hypnotic. Yes. Hypnotic was the word._ She couldn't look away from them, afraid that she would never look into them the same way again.

_Oh, how wrong I was to believe that they had exaggerated about his eyes!_

She couldn't break her gaze; too afraid that whatever spell had bewitched them would suddenly break.

Slowly, very slowly his hand released her mouth and cupped her cheek while his other hand came up and wrapped around her small waist, bringing her closer to him. So close that she could feel his breath on her face and almost hear his heart, which was thumping wildly in his chest.

They were enraptured in the moment and started subconsciously leaning towards each other.

Molly's mind was reeling with thoughts.

_Oh my god, he's so gorgeous. I can't believe I am about to kiss him. I can't believe I am about to kiss Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, the movie star. Sherlock Holmes, who I loathe so much. Sherlock Holmes, famous for his reputation as a 'womaniser'._

This thought was enough to break her reverie and reality hit her. She had come back to her senses. All of a sudden she was aware of her state and could feel the blush rising as anger started boiling inside her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. She wasn't going to be another one of his passing romances.

_He is so fit._

_Where did that come from ...?_

_Shut up Molly..!_

_" Who the hell do you think you are, barging in people's rooms like that? Get out!"_ Molly all but shouted at him.

* * *

_**Sherlock's POV** _

Sherlock had entered the room and closed the door shut behind him, leaning on it to catch his breath when he heard another door open.

_Shit, someone's in the bathroom!_

Hearing light footsteps coming in his direction, he let out a sigh of relief.

_It's a woman. No problem, an autograph will solve it all._ He smirked to himself.

Being a superstar has it´s own perks. But then, the disadvantages are more than enough to make these perks seem insignificant. After all, he would never have been in this situation if he weren't a star.

_If only I wasn't married to my work._

As the woman came into view Sherlock readied himself for the outburst and lunged forward to shut her mouth to muffle her screams. It was only then that he glanced at the woman's face, just inches away from his in the dim light of the room. _**And then he couldn't take his eyes off her.**_

_She is ..._

_BEAUTIFUL._

The word came unbidden to his mind.

_Yes, that's what she is._

She was the embodiment of the word.

She was no supermodel, nor an actress. But then they weren't beautiful. They were just reasonably good looking skinny women, some of them weren't even pretty at all, they were just glammed up by makeup and designer clothes that enhanced their looks and garnered people's attention.

But this woman in front of him was different. She wasn't what most people would call _conventionally beautiful._ Yet, Sherlock could not find any other word to describe the _**perfection**_ in front of him.

The way her large brown doe like eyes shone in the dim light, her cute little upturned nose, her hair falling down her shoulders in waves which made him want to run his hand through them, _I wonder if they really are as soft as they look._

And the way her cheeks blushed.

The lovely blush, an indication that he was having the same effect on her as she was having on him. This was no uncanny thing for him. He was used to it. But it never pleasured him the way it did now.

But the most unnerving was the feel of her soft lips underneath his hand, her breaths agaisnst his hand and the gentle touch of her lips sending shivers down his spine.

Nothing could describe what this petite woman was making him feel.

_**It was this day Sherlock Holmes understood the true meaning of BEAUTIFUL.** _

And with this realization something snapped within him and he just couldn't take any longer.

He needed to feel more.

He moved his hand away from her mouth and chose to cup her cheek instead, still shocked at how soft it felt, feeling the uncontrollable urge to kiss that pretty blush currently glazing her cheeks. He brought his other hand around her waist pulling her closer, feeling her body heat emanating from her.

_I wonder what her lips would feel like on mine.._

It was then he finally gave into his urge and started leaning in to capture her lips.

And then the most unexpected thing happened.

He felt himself tumble backwards and could see her lips moving. Yes, he had been staring at her lips for quite some time now, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. His mind was completely blocked by the surge of emotions that washed through him.

_She looks angry ... Why is she angry?... Oh yes ...Stupid.. Stupid!_

_Say something._

He opened his mouth to speak, to reason his presence in her room at this odd hour, but no words came out.

_Was he nervous..? Why was he nervous..? You are Sherlock Holmes, remember!_

Clearing his throat, he tried again, when he heard her shouting.

_" Excuse me."_ He blinked. _Did she just ask him to get out?_

It probably wasn't the right time to remember that he was Sherlock Holmes because with that name came a massive ego, which nothing in the world could beat down.

_" Yes, you heard it right. I. Said. Get. Out."_

Sherlock could feel the anger boiling up inside him, immediately forgetting all the things he had been feeling just moments ago.

_After all, he was Sherlock Holmes! And how dare she!_

He turned on his heel and immediately exited the room. His coat billowing

behind him, left a very confused, albeit, and angry Molly behind.

_**What had just happened !** _

* * *

_**And this, my friends was the world's shortest love story.** _

_**But neither Molly nor Sherlock knew what the future had in store for them.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end..coz i got that reaction on tumblr so ... yeah its just started..!


	4. Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know its been very long and I am really very sorry. My exams will be over soon and then i vil try to work out a schedule for my updates. So, this is a transitional chapter and the actual plot begins from this chapter.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for reading it. When this idea came to me, I didn't think I will get such a response. So, thank you so much. I love your feedback. Keep it coming ;)
> 
> Thanks to Juni (sherlolly-ship on tumblr) for beta reading this for me. Your inputs and edits make this tolerable enough to read :p
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to BBC and Moftiss.

 

_**I never believed in** _ __**  
** _**What I couldn't see** _ __**  
** _**I never opened my heart** _ __**  
** _**Too all the possibilities,** _ __**  
**

_**I know...** _ __**  
** _**That something has changed** _ __**  
** _**Never felt this way** _ __**  
** _**And right here tonight** _ __**  
** _**this could be the...** _ _**Start of somethin' new** _ __**  
** _**It feels so right** _ __**  
** _**To be here with you,** _ __**  
** _**And now lookin' in your eyes** _ __**  
** _**I feel in my heart** _ __**  
** _**Feel in my heart** _ _**  
** _ __**The start of somethin' new**

 

* * *

 

 

_**Six Months Later...** _

Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains and filled the room, giving it a soft and warm glow along with dust particles dancing in the streams, the beauty that was the tyndall effect. The birds chirped in the background, but unlike other days, the sound was music to Molly's ears. She opened her eyes slowly.

_It was a beautiful spring morning._

Molly was never really a morning person. In fact, waking up in the morning and forgoing the comfort of her bed was one of the few things Molly despised. But today was different.

It was a special day for her and Molly welcomed it with open arms, quite literally, as she sat up and stretched to shake the slumber off with a content smile. Today was her first day at her new job.

No. Not any new job, her dream job.

_And everything will be perfect._

Molly had finally bagged a position as an Assistant Director in a movie directed by her favourite director, _her idol,_ Greg Lestrade. Moreover, she had also signed a three-film deal with the production house owned by none other than, Mrs. Martha Hudson, who had been a very successful and famous actor herself in her yesteryear days and was now an honorable social activist. All three of them were to be directed by Greg. Working with Greg was such an honor and a real dream come true. His dexterity in filmmaking was stupendous. The way he depicted the story on screen so well always amazed Molly and she wanted to be like him some day. _One day._

And this was the first step, her first step towards fulfilling her ambition. And somehow Molly had a strong feeling that everything would change for her today.

_For good._

With this delightful thought in mind, Molly started with her morning chores. After a hot cup of tea and a light breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast, Molly made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

15 minutes later, Molly found herself staring intently at her wardrobe, desperately hoping that the perfect outfit would magically jump out of the wardrobe and into her hands, but after glaring at it for a few scant seconds Molly gave up and started rummaging through her clothes.

Molly wanted something that wasn't too formal, her workplace was a film set after all, and nor something too casual. She finally settled for a peach coloured summer dress. The dress was sleeveless with a U-shaped neck, tight at the waist and flowing freely beyond that, the hem a few inches above her knees. To give it a bit of a formal look, Molly wore a very light and short, _perfect for such a lovely spring morning,_ denim jacket. She put on her favourite white coloured ballet flats, _tripping in her heels on her very first day wasn't something she was looking forward to,_ to go with it. She tied her hair in a high ponytail; the front parted to the side, and applied some lip-gloss as makeup. Molly hated wearing makeup. She never understood why women felt the need to paint their faces with all those expensive cosmetics.

After finally putting on some perfume, Molly looked at herself in the mirror and felt quite pleased with her appearance. She looked elegant, but not someone trying too hard to impress, subtle, but not too subtle like someone who just threw some clothes on because they had to work off camera.

In her opinion, she looked... _accurate._

Molly then picked up her bag from the dressing table, checking if it contained all the necessary things - her appointment letter, identity proof, a notepad, pen, mints and her wallet. Moving to the living room Molly picked up her keys and made her way to the door when the nerves finally kicked in. As she locked her apartment door, there was a slight tremor in her hands. After struggling for some time, the damned door finally gave in and locked.

_Stupid door._

Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

_Everything will be perfect Molls ... just perfect !_

* * *

Molly reached Paramount Studios fifteen minutes before her reporting time, a 10-minute cab ride away from her flat, glad that she wasn't late on her very first day. _The first impression is the last impression._

While enquiring at the reception, Molly discovered that the blonde woman standing next to her was also headed to the same set so when they found themselves in the same elevator headed to her new workplace, Molly decided to finally break the ice.

_" Umm... Hello. Are you too a part of the crew of Greg Lestrade's new production ? "_

_" Hi. Yes that´s right. I'm an Assistant Director. This is my second time assisting Greg. He really is very good at it. Oh. How stupid of me, I always babble on. My name is Mary. You are..?"_

_" Molly, Molly Hooper. Nice to meet you Mary."_ Molly replied, smiling pleasantly.

Good, she found a colleague before actually starting work. And by the looks of it, Mary seemed a very charming person. _Who knows, we could be best friends some day._

At least now she didn't have to worry about getting lost in her new workplace. It might seem a very childish thing to worry about, but Molly had her incidents. During her first year at Uni, Molly got lost, _well almost lost,_ searching for her room in the Uni's dorm. Her room number was 205 and being the ever so timid girl, Molly blindly followed the crowd into the building. But as soon as she reached the second floor Molly was bewildered. There above the door was written 205 and below it in capital letters; LAUNDRY. She panicked as her class was about to start and she didn't want to be late on her very first day. _Never._ The key in her hand clearly said 205 and so did the sign on the door. How was this possible? Surely no one would pull a prank on her on her very first day. _She didn't know a single soul._

Making her way hurriedly back to the reception which was in a separate building, Molly ran into a man, _a professor apparently_ , to whom Molly explained her predicament. The man started laughing. He wasn't mocking her, no. He looked amused.

_" There is no error Miss Hooper. You definitely have the right key. You just happen to be in the wrong building. Your room is in the building opposite to this one. The receptionist might have missed this little piece of information."_

Molly had never felt so embarrassed. _Why do all the receptionists I encounter have to be so thoughtless?_

_" Come on Molly. We're here."_ Mary's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. They had reached their floor. Molly felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _No Molls, this is definitely no time to get nervous._ Mary must have noticed Molly's stiffened posture as she put a hand on Molly's shoulder.

_" Don't you worry Molly. Greg might be a superb director but don't presume him to be a serious man. In fact, he's just the opposite. Greg is a very cheerful, fun-loving and nonetheless a bit perky person if I may say so. And I am positive he´s going to like you 'very' much."_

Mary emphasized at 'very' , giving Molly a playful smile and winked at her.

Molly was a bit confused not understanding what Mary was hinting at, but she felt a lot more relieved and calm as they both stepped outside the elevator.

_**Everything is going perfectly well. And I have also made a friend. And even Mary says Greg isn't a stereotypical boss. Quite nice by the looks of it. What could possibly go wrong !** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is. I didnt want to introduce Sherlock in this one so I rather went with Mary. Obviously he vil be the star in this film. He and molly working together, wat do u say. That was my original Plot, the holiday was just to make their first meeting a little more exciting nd too hint that they r meant to be. A bit cheeky but I cant help.
> 
> Do tell me what u think.
> 
> -Kanika xx


	5. You Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for all the kudos. They completely make my day. Thanks to the lovely Juni (sherlolly-ship) for beta-ing and also helping me with the plot when I got stuck alongwith her continuous encouragement.
> 
> The amazing fionabasta-sherlolly and artpeth on Tumblr have taken the time to do illustrations for my fic. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. All characters belong to BBC and Moftiss.

"It's your fault!" Sherlock drawled as he shut the bonnet of the car and kicked at the tire angrily.

" _My fault!_ How is it my fault! You were the one driving." Molly defended, her arms crossed and fuming with rage.

"You were navigating." Sherlock accused again as he took his cellphone out of his pocket and began wandering about in search of reception.

"Oh really, who was the one saying that the map is _all wrong_ and I have been here enough times to know every way!" Molly practically shouted, impersonating Sherlock who was still roaming around with his cellphone raised in his hand.

Sherlock simply huffed in response.

"Now will you stop sulking and make yourself useful by searching for signals in your phone so that we can call John for help and get out of here."

"My pleasure! Staying here with you, stranded in the middle of nowhere, not exactly _a dream of mine,_ Sherlock Holmes." With that Molly too huffed and took out her cellphone and started searching for _the ray of hope in this darkness!_

* * *

_A month ago_

It had been a week since Molly had joined as the second AD to Greg's new project, _yet untitled_ , and it was everything she could have ever dreamt of. Everyone at the studios was very nice and working with them was a learning experience for her, and Greg, Greg was everything she imagined him to be and at the same time completely the opposite.

He was so focused while he was working on serious matters and the vision he had was simply superb but in reality he was a carefree, easy-going and a jovial sort of person and if Molly was to be honest, an outright _flirt._

Molly now knew exactly what Mary had meant when she had said that Greg was going to like her _very_ much. Since the very moment Molly had met him, he had turned on his charm, complimenting and appreciating her for the tiniest of tasks though it was all in good humor, Molly could tell.

_And then there was Mary._ Over the past week the two had bonded very well, _almost like best friends_ , just as she assumed they would be the first time she met her.

Mary was the first AD and technically her superior and Molly would be damned if she regretted it one bit. Having already worked with the team before, not only did Mary help her in getting to know her co-workers but also guided her as to her responsibilities as the second AD. All in all, Mary was the best boss one could have and the most precious friend one could ever wish for.

Molly fit right in with the whole team like a missing piece of a puzzle. _It feels like I belong here._

"Hey Molls! I have some great news for you." Mary's enthusiastic voice snapped Molly out of her reverie as she looked up from the call sheets she was getting photocopied for distribution.

"And that is?" asked Molly, smiling at Mary with a raised brow.

"The day has finally arrived when you can bid adieu to these tedious tasks and get to your real duties as the second AD." exclaimed Mary, winking at Molly.

"What? Today? Oh come on Mary! You couldn't have told me any sooner, could you? Just look at what I'm wearing and my hair! And I still don't know who the actor is! I don't want to embarrass myself by gawking at him incessantly. At least I could have been prepared in advance if I knew he was coming today Mary. _Mary!_ I'm talking to you!" Molly replied, elbowing Mary who was looking continuously at her phone and smiling to herself.

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I miss something? "

"Great! You weren't even listening to me!" At this Mary smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing on your phone anyways?"

"Oh, _that_. Actually … umm … you know …"

"Wait, I know that smile. Is it about a boy? Do you have a crush on our _star?_ " asked Molly immediately forgetting her previous frustration on the matter. Molly always got excited like a small child who sights the ice cream truck pass by when it came to boys.

"No! Not him. It is his … uhh… manager. He is a _charmer_. I can't even describe him! He's a, what do you call it, lady's man." replied Mary, blushing all the time like a love-struck teen.

"Now tell me -"

Molly groaned as her question was once again cut off as Mary's phone started ringing.

"Aha … okay … ya right … I get it. I will get to it right now. Bye." answered Mary to the person on the other side.

Molly looked at Mary questioningly.

"Yeah right! Back to work. So as you know the actor arrives today, and the shooting starts tomorrow, which means your real job begins now. As the second AD you need to clearly let people know when he is in hair and makeup, you need to announce when he is traveling and basically you are the communication link between him and the entire team."

Molly nodded as Mary relayed on Molly's duties to her in a serious tone. She really was so professional when it came to work. _Everyone was!_

_But Mary was Mary_ _…_

"Now buckle up. Its your turn to get _starstrucked!_ " Mary declared. She was ecstatic and clapped her hands in joy.

… _always the enigmatic!_

Molly shook her head, she giggled slightly at her friend's idiosyncrasies.

"They will be here any moment and _he_ has a script read through with some people auditioning for the supporting roles and you need to get the scripts for the scenes 5,6 and 7 photocopied. The number … around 30 copies should do."

Molly's eyes widened as she contemplated the time getting the scripts photocopied and stapling them would take. _And they will be here any minute!_

Taking note of Molly's reaction, Mary quickly apologized, "I am sorry Molls, I know it's a huge task and little to no time for it and I really want to help you with this but apparently Anderson needs my help in the design of the set so I've got to rush."

"Don't fret Molls, everything will be fine. He has a pleasurable personality, at least as long as John is with him. See you!" And with that Mary rushed out of Molly's cabin, the last bit leaving Molly a bit confused. _She said John. That sounds familiar._

It was strange how Molly yet, didn't know who was starring in the film. Every time she enquired about it or someone was about to tell her, something or the other came up, _just like the phone call,_ and her question went unanswered. And being ever so forgetful, Molly didn't ask about it again. Consequence. Today she was meeting him and she didn't even know who the star was! _Or the manager,_ thought Molly smirking to herself, making a mental note to ask Mary more about her equation with the guy. _He has to be something considering how head over heels Mary seems to be._

"Oh sod it! You've got work to do Molls." Molly chastised herself and got to the magnanimous task before her.

* * *

Molly was late. Of course she was. There was no way she could have completed all that in time.

Five minutes ago, Molly received a text from Greg stating that the _star_ had arrived and instructing Molly to reach Studio 2 as soon as possible, and now here she was. She dashed down the halls and pushed people out of her way on the way to the studio, balancing the bundle of scripts in her arms, the height of them hid her face from view.

Molly breathed a sigh of relief as she finally reached the front of the door to the studio.

As soon as she made to push the door open with her shoulder, she ran into a very firm chest and stumbled to the ground, the scripts she was carrying floating in the air before succumbing themselves to gravity blocking her view of the room.

A hand came into view, motioning for her to grab and get up.

As she looked up to the man, standing there with his _beautiful_ blue-green eyes widened slightly _and undoubtedly_ in shock, she could not help the words that stumbled next from her mouth.

" **You've got to be kidding me!"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love all your reviews! Just saying. Oh, and yes, we all know who the actor is, obviously, but who would you like as the actress, Irene or Janine? Do tell me.
> 
> \- Kanika xx

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here it is. Please tell me what you think. Is it good or bad? Shall i continue or should i just get back to reading fanfics. Also i wonder why isn't Molly happy to know Sherlock Holmes is in their hotel. Would anyone care to guess? Please show me some love ^_^


End file.
